From back home
by csi-jess
Summary: When a problem arises in Kate's past greater problems arise in everyones future. Tate. R&R. 1st NCIS fic. Upped the rating to a T after 1 bad word.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the NCIS characters they belong to some rich dude,

**A/N: **Had a weird dream that followed this storyline so I thought I write it up. Just tell me what you think and whether I should continue.

**Chapter 1**

Gibbs was standing in the elevator evidence bag in hand. Usually he'd have sent DiNozzo to do this kind of thing but he was out getting coffee. He looked closely at the gun buried deep inside of an evidence bag, barely touched except for the dabs for blood and fingerprints. It was a hard case. The death of Captain Williams daughter was taking up a lot of his teams life. They hadn't gone home in almost two days. And now they finally had something that could solve the case. He just needed Abby to work some of her magic and there job was done. For today anyway.

He stepped out of the elevator doors and through into Abby's lab. As per usual loud music was pounding through the room. Sighing, he gently tapped her on the shoulder.

'How many times do I have to tell you Gibbs. Don't sneak up on me.' Abby smiled her pigtails swinging as she jumped to give him a hug. Sliding the caff-pow from his grasp she slurped on it happily.

'Is that the gun.' Abby rested the addictive drink on the countertop and extracted the evidence bag eyeing it slowly.

'Let me see.'

'Thanks Abbs.' He kissed her on the cheek and went back to the elevator. He needed some coffee. And this time he wouldn't let McGee spill it over him.

**NCISNCIS**

Special Agent Caitlin Todd was sat at her desk, her head in her hands. Her eyes were scanning the file in front of her.

'I swear if I have to read this damn file one more time.' She growled rubbing her eyes. This case was annoying her. Not only had she not slept in a long time, but she hadn't ate. And coffee was her new diet. The latest cup brewing silently away to itself beside her. Lifting her head she swept her fringe out of her eyes. Stifling yet another yawn she reached for the NCIS cup beside her. Hoping it would wake her up she took a sip, unaware how long it had been sitting there. The cool, vile liquid seeped past her pursed lips.

'Yuck.' She spat what was left in her mouth back into the cup and shook her head trying to rid her taste buds of the horrific taste. Tony DiNozzo slid into the chair at the opposing desk. Much like Kate he was still wearing the same shirt and trousers he had been when he came into work two days ago.

'What's this?' Kate pointed a finger at the Starbucks coffee he had just placed on her desk.

'Well Kate. If you need it spelling out for you. C.O.F.F.E.E.' He shot her a grin.

'Wow. Tony. You should've told me you'd learnt to spell. I'd have come to your graduation.' Tony smirked at her reply. He found himself looking at her messed up hair and rumpled clothing.

'Kate when was the last time either of us slept.' She took a moment to consider the answer to his question.

'I can't remember.'

'Well then drink.'

'I may have gotten something on the case.' Kate gratefully took the cup and took a long drink. It was heaven.

'Really.'

'Yeah. The records show Captain Williams bought a gun two weeks ago.' I'm still waiting for Abby to get back to us on ballistics. But this could be our murder weapon.' Tony spun around on his chair and stood up.

'But why would a marine need a gun?'

'Good question, DiNozzo.' Gibbs made his entrance known to his agents.

'Find out.'

'On it boss.' Tony turned back round rolling his eyes at Kate as he did so. She smiled.

**NCISNCIS**

Abby was standing anxiously in front of her computer. Her gloved fingers drumming the metallic surface. The computer beeped at her urgently.

'YES!' She punched the air. _Gibbs owes me Caff-Pow. _In the hallway she slammed her hand into the button for the elevator. Leaving her lab vacated behind her.

**NCISNCIS**

Tony was scanning the Captain's service record when the elevator dinged to announce a new arrival.

'GIBBS!' Abby ran at them her hands in the air.

'We have a match. The gun found in the alley beside the house was a match to the bullets in the girl.

'DiNozzo gas the truck. Kate find McGee. WE have someone to arrest.'

**A/N: **Tell me what you think please!!!!! It will get better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the NCIS characters they belong to some rich dude,

**A/N: **Thanks to devil3567, CSIMel, Katie-Poo 107, artificallysweet and Manhatten SVU for the reviews they mean a lot that you took the time to read and feedback. ANYHOW this is the next chapter i'm on a roll here so expect some more after!

**Chapter 2**

'Do either of you have the printed ownership records?' Gibbs asked as the four of them piled into the vehicle. Kate held out the file she was holding in her hand. Gibbs felt he had enough room to breathe now. He could take charge from here, act calm, gain control. He knew that he would find the killer. There was some sort of guilt that lived in his chest for a while each time he arrested someone who had a pleading look in their eyes and a family, but he knew this time he'd have no trouble ridding himself of it. Unlike the murderer who would have to live with it the rest of his miserable life. Which is more than the young girl could ever have. Instead she was lying on a clod slab in the morgue being subjected to Ducky's inner most thoughts. Kate found herself wedged between Tony and Gibbs whilst McGee got the back to stretch out in. Even if it did mean he'd be going home with a few more bruises that he came out with. Kate's head hung. Her hair sprawled across her face. She was exhausted. This was something she'd never felt before. Ever. In all her years working for Gibbs she'd never felt so drained.

'Kate.' Her head shot up.

'Yeah.'

'You alive.' Tony looked over at her. She'd been dropping of slowly. The sooner this case was over he was sure they'd both sleep for days on end.

'Yeah DiNozzo.' Gibbs looked to his left where he saw the effect this case had had on his team. A pang of guilt was felt in his gut. But they were strong they could look after themselves. Finally Gibbs found himself on base and winding his way through the streets. When he finally did arrive at the house in question He slid out of the car slamming the door behind him. DiNozzo did the same. Kate had had her head resting on his shoulder for most of the remaining journey and she fell onto the seat jolting her back to consciousness.

'We here.'

'Yeah Katie.'

'It's Kate.' She hissed back.

'Come on Katie.' Kate scowled but removed herself from the car non the less. The four Special Agents moved up the lawn in step with each other.

'Kate?' McGee leaned over to her.

'What.'

'You alright.'

'Fine McGee.' She sped up a little and reached the door first. She rang the doorbell and stepped back to where Gibbs, Tony and McGee stood. She stood in between them impatiently shifting from foot to foot. The blue painted door swung open and a wiry man with a sagging face and military uniform greeted them.

'Why if it isn't my favourite NCIS pals. Too what do I owe the pleasure.' His teeth grinded together as he spoke to them. He didn't want them here. And judging by the suitcases in the hall. They'd just interrupted his escape. Gibbs looked him up and down. Captain Williams was a dirty man in many ways. And Gibbs had taken an instant disliking to him upon his first encounter with the man.

'We found a gun registered to you in the alley beside your house with your daughter. If I'm not mistaken we'll find all the ammunition for this particular calibre in your house.' Gibbs snarled.

'Pu tout your hands.' Kate took a step forward. She could see the fury burning in his eyes as he checked her out.

'I always thought you wanted to get your hands on me Agent Todd.' She scoffed.

'Hey. You. Hands. Now.' Tony snapped the mans attention away from Kate with his shout. Gibbs looked down at Kates hands. Her fists were clenching and unclenching automatically.

'Thank you.' Kate muttered as Captain Williams rose his long hand and held them in front of them. The corners of his mouth turning up into a wry smile.

'Black looks very fitting on you Agent Todd.' Tony felt the anger welling in the pit of his stomach. He saw Williams's eyes lingering on Kate's torso and saw how Kate's hands were trembling. What was wrong with her. It was Kate. Nothing got to her. Nothing but this. Gibbs also catching onto this pulled a cotton swab from his pocket and rubbed it against the mans hands. Being by no means gentle. Once he was done he gave the swab to DiNozzo where it was sprayed. He watched closely then turned back to face Williams,

'Well. That seems to be positive Captain.' Kate told the man tilting her head slightly to one side. His smug smile faded and his complexion paled. But his eyes remained fiery.

'Now if you don't mind we have evidence to collect.' Kate took a step forward but found it blocked.

'I'd move or you'll have obstruction of justice against your ever growing rap sheet.' Tony spoke up. It took him a split second to realise what was happening. Williams had his fist clenched as he raised his right arm into the air. It swung right toward Kate's face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the NCIS characters they belong to some rich dude,

**Chapter 3**

Captain Williams thrust his fist through the air. It connected with Kate's soft cheek milliseconds later. Tony froze. He stood watching in slow motion the air waves rippling away from the force. Kate stumbled back. Colliding with McGee and falling back onto the grass.

'KATE.' Tony clenched his fists and lunged at the captain. He was standing his knuckles blazing red. Gibbs grabbed his arm, arching it quickly he continued doing so til the satisfying crack could be heard. Injured enough to grab his attention Gibbs manipulated him so he was slammed up against the wall.

'That's for injuring one of my agents.' Gibbs stole a quick glance behind him.

'Kate. Kate.' Tony had wasted no time reaching her once Gibbs had taken control of the situation. A small trickle of blood was dribbling down her cheek.

'Damn.' Kate groaned placing a hand to her cheek. It was throbbing painfully against her hand.

'Kate you alright.' McGee had shifted himself out from underneath Kate's surprisingly light body and was now kneeling beside her. Tony fell to his knees beside him.

'Ow. Ow and Ow again.' A dark lump was already forming around her cheek spreading up her face and around her eye.

'Where is he.' She felt a burst of anger and struggled to her feet grasping Tony's hand in her struggle. A small flutter resounding through her veins as she felt the contact between them.

'Gibbs has him.' Tony spat as he watched Gibbs thrusting the Captain down the lawn his eyes screening the three of them.

'Thanks Tony,' she nodded her speech slightly slurred as her jaw recovered from the impact. Behind them Gibbs loaded Captain Williams into the MP car that had shown up about two minutes ago. Tony placed his hand on Kate's chin and nudged it allowing him to get a better view of the damage done.

'You may wanna put some ice on that.'

'Ouch. DiNozzo.' He pressed his fingers against the wound.

'That hurt Katie.'

'No DiNozzo it's make up.' He gave her a look. A look much more serious than those he normal gives her. Sighing she gave in.

'Yes Tony. It hurt.' McGee ran off to the van passing Gibbs as he went.

'Kate.' She turned. Dizziness turned her world upside down.

'Woah.' She put her hands onto Tony's shoulder.

'Yes Gibbs.'

'You alright.' It seemed such a simple question but it was one he needed answering If he was to send her into the house.

'Yes Gibbs.' McGee ran back first aid kit in hand. He put it on the floor and pulled out a band aid.

'Hold still.' He unravelled the wrapping and a plaster fell into his hand. He placed it over the cut not realising what was on the plaster itself til it was stick down.

'Wow. Kate I never figured you for the Ruby Gloom kinda chick.' Kate glared at McGee.

'Abby restocked my first aid kit. It was all she had left.' McGee said sheepishly.

'Can you do the scene Kate?' Gibbs asked holding back a snigger. The black plaster was littered with red and black bats surrounding a cartoon character that looked surprisingly like Abby herself.

'It's only a bruise Gibbs.' She replied. It may only be a bruise but it was hurting like hell.

'Well then. This is not the Boston Tea Party. Do something.' Gibbs walked past them. He was angry. He wanted a minute in a room with the captain off the record. He'd show him how to throw a punch.

**NCISNCIS**

The house they'd searched a day previously was the same in every way. The hallway was as it had been. The same shoes where still lining the walls and paintings hung on either side. Kate was still shaking she couldn't wait til the interrogation. She was going to eat him alive and she had a feeling Gibbs was too. Beside her Tony was on his hands and knees shining his flashlight under the leather couch. The search was fairly simple. Tony searched. Kate took pictures and McGee would bag and tag anything Tony found.

'Remember we're still looking for a primary scene.' Gibbs walked into the room a his NCIS ball cap secured firmly back on his head.

'Yes boss.' Kate straightened up. Once again she glanced round the room. 'I'll go check the girls room again.' Excusing herself she stepped past Gibb and into the hallway. The stairs had pictures lining them all the way up. There wasn't one that did not show a women doing explicit thing. This guy was a creep. And a slimy creep on top of that. Upon entering the girls room she pushed her camera over her shoulder and glanced around. It was bare, white walls and the only poster was a worn picture of Green Day. The computer had been taken for evidence. And all that remained was a desk, bed and half empty bookcase. She noticed she was still shaking. Whether it was mental of physical it was unnerving. Especially for her. Nothing got to her. Well nothing in a long time. She lowered her head trying to calm herself. It was then she noticed the indentations on the cream carpet. She pushed the bed aside and couldn't stop the painful grin that spread across her face.

'Gibbs. I've found our primary.' How they could've missed this before was beyond her. But it was clear now that Captain Williams had tried to cover the 'cleaned' blood stain with the bed. Failing to cover the indents in the carpet. Tony hopped up the stairs two at a time followed closely by McGee and Gibbs. When the got into the room they saw the bed pushed askew and Kate snapping away photos like there was no tomorrow.

'We got him.' Tony clenched his fist in celebration. He could be shouting. Two days of no sleep, barely any food and an injured colleague and this was the result. And with some degree of self control he managed to refrain himself from any outbursts he wished to succumb too. A steady ringing filled the room. Realising it was hers Kate stood and pulled the phone from her pocket.

'Todd.' Her mono-tonic reply seemed automatic now she'd been doing it for nearly six years. Tony noticed her face pale the purple bruise that was forming standing proud on her face.

'Katie?' Tony approached her. She shook her head.

'I'm going to get some air. She ran out the door and down the stairs before he or anyone else could reply.

'Gibbs?' The door slammed downstairs. Tony made a run for her.

'Wait.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters

**A/N: **devil3567 artificiallysweet, CSIMel I thank you for the reviews. I'd love it if more of you wanted to drop me a line it's a great feeling when you see you have a review. Anyhow next chapter hope it satisfies.

**Chapter 4**

Gibbs glanced at Tony's shocked face, then looked after Kate. She had never reacted to anything like that as far as he could remember. Trying to rack his mind for some hint, he decided that it couldn't have been any news on a case to drive her so over the edge. Well at least he thought not. McGee was standing at the window looking out onto the yard.

'Boss.' He turned his head slightly not taking his eyes of the scene before him.

'You may wanna see this.' Wasting no time the remaining two men joined him at the window. Kate was sat her back leaning against the van. She was shouting down her phone, running her fingers through her hair.

'What happened?' McGee breathed.

'Well I don't know probie. DiNozzo's about to go find out though.' Tony looked up from his gaze sharply.

'On it boss.' Wasting no time he flew down the steps. His feet barely touching the carpet. One slip here and his brains may join the pictures on the wall. _And too your left. What is left of Special Agent DiNozzo's brain matter. He fell to his death rushing to help a comrade. I'm supposed to be thinking about Kate. _He cleared his head as he jogged into the yard.

**NCISNCIS**

'DiNozzo boss?' McGee knew better than to question Gibbs but this was confusing him.

'I thought you were an NCIS agent. Heck you graduated MIT. Surely you've noticed it.' McGee frowned trying to connect what Gibbs had just said. A hand whacked him on the upside of the head and his boss left the room.

'Why DiNozzo?' He repeated rubbing his head in confusion.

**NCISNCIS**

'Katie?' Taking a few tentative steps to where Kate sat Tony reached a hand out. She was silently shaking. The salty tears running black streams of makeup down her face.

'It's Kate.' She sniffed quietly.

'Sorry.' Resting his hand on her shoulder he sat down beside her. He wrapped his arms slowly around her. She clung onto them like a lifeline. Sobbing into his shirt.

'He found me Tony.' Her soft tears weaved there way into the fabric of his blue shirt sitting restlessly on the surface.

'Pardon Kate. Who?' Tony was more confused now then he had been earlier. He received no answer other than a few silent tears. The cell in her hand rang once again. She dropped it in shock.

**NCISNCIS**

Gibbs had seen the cell drop to the floor as he'd left the house. HE walked over slowly assessing the situation. Tony had his arms wrapped tightly round her shoulders. They both looked up as he reached down to pick up the abandoned cell.

'Sorry Gibbs.' Kate went to stand up.

'Kate. I need to know what's going on.' She simply looked to the floor.

'Kate' He tried again. She'd heard what he had to say. It was muffled and distant like everything else seemed to be but she'd heard it.

'I wa…' She paused recollecting herself to recount her story.

'I was stalked back in college.' She paused once again. 'Someone left there diary in the lecture hall. I went to return it. It was left open. There was a mural to me. Pictures, quotes. Everything about me.' She sobbed once again. Tony reassuringly whispered in her ear.

'It went back months. I showed my room mate. She erm… called my Dad. I was a military brat so of course he came all guns blazing. There was a package in my dorm.' She sobbed once again a fresh wave of tears spilling down her cheeks.

'It exploded.' Gibbs rested a hand on her shoulder crouching down to her level to look her in the eyes.

'It killed my Dad and my room mate.' She pulled her legs up and rest her head onto her knees. _Oh God. _Tony moved some hair from her face. _How could any of this have happened to Kate. _Gibbs stood.

'McGee.' HE barked. The young man had been stood behind him.

'Boss.' He was shaking slightly.

'Try and get a trace on this arse.'

'Boss.' McGee took the phone from his outstretched hand and took it to the van – shaking all the way. Gibbs looked at his colleagues on the floor. _Don't worry Kate. We got your six. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters

**A/N: **Thanks everyone who reviewed it means a lot!!! But non the less review again.

**Chapter 5**

Gibbs turned his back to his two agents and allowed his eyes to scope the area. His conflicting thoughts were giving him a migraine. _Should I send her home. She needs to sleep and calm down. But she'll notice if I set people to watch her house. She won't argue not now but DiNozzo will want to do it. That'll be conflict of interest. Damn. I could just take her back to NCIS. Everyone there is trained with guns and self-defence. Heck. I'll just lock her in the gun locker. _

**NCISNCIS**

McGee sat down on the van steps, moving the bag at his side enough that he could pull his laptop from the case. Working carefully, He used a screwdriver to pry off the casing of the phone, then removed the green and gold chip from inside. It took him a few minutes, but finally, he hooked it into the computer. _Finally. We can find this bastard._ His figures flew across the keyboard. Typing in command after command. Finally the computer started beeping at him. _Untraceable. Nothings untraceable to you McGee. _He could hear Gibbs and his demanding tone echoing inside his head. He tried again. RESTRICTED. McGee slammed his fist into the metallic floor of the van. Realising that wasn't such a good idea he took his fist in his hand painfully. _I'll try again with Abby. Damn she doesn't know._

**NCISNCIS**

Gibbs saw McGee coming back from the van. The downcast look on his face told him all he needed to know.

'Sorry Boss.' He mumbled, preparing himself for the clip round the head. And sure enough it came.

'Never say your sorry McGee.' McGee's voice interrupted him.

'It's a sign of weakness. Got it boss.' Gibbs knelt down beside Kate and Tony.

'Kate. Can you remember who the police suspected. Anything.' Kate shook her head shakily.

'No Gibbs.'

'It's alright Kate. We'll find him.' Something clicked in Kate's head. She looked at Gibbs, then Tony and finally McGee.

'He's not going to get to me. Or any of you.' She pushed herself to her feet. The tears were still slowly falling. But she had something to fight for. _I won't let them get hurt. I can't let them get hurt_. She sat in the front seat of the van. And quietly listened to the soft sounds outside. It was then she noticed the beeping. The steady beep that she'd heard many a time on this job before. _Oh Crap_.

'BOMB!' She scrambled to the door. Gibbs was looking at her strangely. It was a few milliseconds before he finally clicked to what she'd said. He pulled Tony of the ground as Kate shoved the door open.

'Run.' Gibbs shouted waving his hand to signify a point. McGee was pulling Tony along who kept glancing over his shoulder. Kate was running just behind Gibbs her hair bobbing up and down on her head. When the van blew she was the closest to it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters

**A/N: **I'm really sorry that this took so long to write. What with it being Christmas and shopping and all that jazz. Anyhow I suppose I shall continue. And I shall wish you All a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. P.S You review they're may be a interactive Christmas card for you. Lol. Anyway enough rambling.

**Chapter 6**

The flames licked the abandoned mess that was once a truck. Lifeless surroundings only interrupted by the steady alert from the alarms of intact cars. People were spilling from there houses eager to get a look into the 'action'. No-one could see the four bodies on the other side of the flaming wreck. No-one bothered to look.

**NCISNCIS**

Pain. The only solid thought echoing in his mind was pain. It ached through his body. Pulsating through his bones. The ground beneath him hard. The stench was one he hoped never to smell again in his lifetime. Acrid smalls of plastic and gunpowder were attacking his nasal cavities, dragging him forcefully to consciousness again. Leroy Jethro Gibbs forcefully opened his eyes. Disobeying the darkness and it's beckoning call. He coughed. Once, twice, three times as he tried to clear the gunk from his lungs. His leg was throbbing, screaming for his attention, he would've ignored it had it not just caught his eye. No longer was it in the straight and normal position it would be for him. It was twisted. Twisted and bloody. In all his years with Ducky that was all he could come up with. Twisted and Bloody.

'Aw crap.' His throat burned with the few words he'd spoken. It was then his thoughts caught up with him. Panting and confused from there catch up. Tony. McGee…Kate. He twisted his body round ignoring the searing pain from his leg. Behind him Tony lay sprawled in some obscure flower bed. His butt in the air and his tongue dangling from his mouth.

'TONY!' He forced his way to his foot. Wincing as his leg was twisted more. He fell to his knees. He wasn't going to get there by walking. So instead he dragged. He pulled himself forward using his strong leg and his arms, muscular from all the work he'd done on his boat.

'Yeah boss.' A weak, slightly croaky voice called out to him.

'What 'ya doing just lying there.'

'No idea boss.' Tony rolled over in time to see Gibbs crawling over to him. His vision blurred he could barely make out his boss's figure through the smoke. He went to stand up but his world tipped over sideways.

'Ow.' A muffled voice spat some painful words and something about weighing a ton.

'Tony.' McGee's voice. Muffled and croaky reached Tony's ear.

'This could be classed as sexual harassment.'

'You wish McGee.' Tony realised where he was sitting and rolled off. Immediately regretting it. His head protested and he vomited onto the ground beside him.

'Delicious.' He croaked afterwards lying on his back.

'McGee, DiNozzo. Where's Kate?' McGee stood a slight dizziness followed but nothing else. He cradled his arm in his other arm and walked wobbly towards the flames. He was barely two metres from where he'd started when he saw a small frame laid haphazardly across the concrete.

'Boss.' McGee ran over to where he saw the figure. He knew who it was. He just hoped it wasn't. If his arm wasn't broken he probably would've skidded to the floor. But fear of hurting the person more overwhelmed that thought.

'Kate?' McGee leaned in to inspect the damage. A sharp object was protruding from her stomach. A deep gash on her forehead was adding to the blood on the pavement. How he hadn't seen it before was beyond him.

'Someone call 911.' He shouted to no-one in particular. Footsteps behind him announced Tony's rampaging entrance.

'Kate.' His voice gasped the name of his friend as he went to cradle her head.

'Tim. Is she breathing.' _He called me Tim. Oh my god this is actually happening. Crap. Crap. Crap. _He leaned into Kate and listened closely.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters

**A/N: **My apologies for my lateness in updating. It seems teachers don't understand the Christmas sprit therefore a Charles Dickens essay and a Roosevelt essay was on the agenda for today. But none the less I shall update. Oh and I am looking for a beta so if anyone wishes to surrender themselves to the randomness of my brain feel free to say in a REVIEW!

**Chapter 7**

Tony's calloused fingers were gently holding onto Kate's head. His fingers caught in her matted hair. He blood staining his trousers.

'McGee.' Tony's voice was loud, his voice cracking under the pressure. His eyes clouded with the headache pounding through his skull. He looked briefly at the younger man beside him. His breathing had sped up and his head was shaking in all directions.

'Yes…No…Yes. Definitely yes.' Tony breathed easier having known this. Kate's eyelids were gently shut. Her breathing kept hitching in the back of her throat.

'Kate…Just let me know your alright.' Tony looked over his shoulder briefly as he saw Gibsb crawling over using his arms as leverage.

'What's going on DiNozzo.'

'Kate. Boss.'

'Sweet Jesus.' Gibbs shut his eyes momentarily.

'Well someone go get help.' McGee took one look at Tony and stood. Gibbs watched as McGee ran from the smoke enclosed area.

'Tony. Injuries.' If Gibbs couldn't go anywhere. He'd have to make himself useful here. Tony gasped as his own breath caught in his slowly closing throat.

'I don't know boss.' He hung his head and clung tighter onto Kate. Gibbs leaned in to where Kate lay.

'DiNozzo rip her shirt.'

'Pardon boss.'

'You heard. I need to see how bad it is.' Tony moved gently resting Kate's head gently on the pavement. He ripped the thin fabric in two and moved away for Gibbs to move in.

'Jesus.' Gibbs moved to look around.

'McGee!' He shouted. Though he knew there was little hope he'd be heard.

'Boss what is it.' Tony looked at him. His eyes wide with shock.

'What is it DiNozzo. She has a piece of metal good knows how long coming out of her stomach. She's loosing blood and it's right where her spleen is. Not counting the amount of blood she's loosing or the fact that her heads split open. Well DiNozzo I wonder. And god knows about her ribs.' Tony shut his eyes and kept them that way. His Kate was dying before him.

'BOSS.' McGee was running full pelt toward them a man in tow.

'What McGee. And who the hell is he.'

'The EMTs should be here soon. And this is Gerry. He's a doctor.' Gibbs shook his head. Only McGee could go for help and come back with a doctor. If it was Tony/ Well he'd have come back with a freaking dress up nurse.

'What kind of doctor.'

'General surgeon. Who is she.'

'Special Agent. Kate Todd. 32.' Tony looked at Gibbs. He was handling this awfully well. Then Tony took another look. A closer look. Right into his eyes. There was a shadow lurking beneath the surface. It glazed the eyes made them darker. Gibbs was worried. And this was not good. A low feeble ringing was vibrating in Tony's pocket.

'What the…' His brow knotted with concentration he flipped open the phone. Caller ID illegible to his aching eyes.

'What.'

'Now Tony is that anyway to greet your lady in black.' She paused. Her breathing deepened. Tony could tell she was concentrating on something.

'I erm. Just wanted to let you know. There's a fire at the suspect your going to. Something's gone kaboom. Is Gibbs there.'

'He's tied up at the moment abs.'

'Well is Kate there.'

'Abs. The van blew up!'

'Is everyone alright. Are you alright. McGee, Gibbs, Kate.'

'Abs. Kate's hurt bad.' A small gasp could be heard.

'Abby I got to go.' He snapped the phone shut and slammed it against the floor.

'Damn it.' McGee sank to his knees. He took a hanky out of his pocket and pressed down on the wound stretching across Kate's head. It was soaked through within seconds. But it felt like he was doing something. Tony was listening to the soft rattle of Kate's breath. He looked at her face and noticed the soft trickle of blood at the corner of her mouth.

'That shouldn't be happening.' The man called Gerry looked up at her.

'The metal must've nicked an artery or something. Crap.'

'Dammit. Agent Todd. You will not die on me. 'Gibbs took one of her hands. He looked at the state of the one he was currently holding then thought better of it.

'DiNozzo give me your jacket.'

'Sure boss.' He rested Kate's head on his lap while he struggled out of his favourite coat.

'She's going into shock. Put it over her shoulders.'

'Yes boss.' He gently wrapped it around her shoulders. He felt the slight shivers that were wracking her body.

'Katie. If you wanted the attention all you had to do was ask.' He attempted to lighten the mood as best he could. It was how he dealt with things when he was scared. Had been since he was a boy.

'Move out of the way.' The sudden arrival of a five strong medical team startled Tony and Gibbs back to reality.

'Name?'

'Special Agent Caitlin Todd.'

'Okay Caitlin can you hear me?' NO response.

'Shit she has no pulse.'

**A/N: **Drop a review PLEASE!!! And beta anyone!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters

**A/N: **Greetings to you all!! If you're reading this then I love you very much! As you I'm sure you'll know I'm on a bit of a one-shot speed-way so I've been switching between the two all week. However this is the first thing I've wrote on my new laptop! Whoop!!! Oh and I have a beta!! So I thanks you artificiallysweet in advance for correcting my horrendous grammar. Anyway next chapter.

**Chapter 8**

Tony's heart deflated. A forceful ripple of fury pumped his blood with adrenaline, His headache momentarily absent.

'Get her in the bus?' A masculine hand shoved Tony out the way. As if that wasn't enough Gibbs was just standing there. Watching Kate die before him.

'She's in VF.' The smallest EMT told his partner as if it were a daily occurrence.

'Get the Defib.' Tony had watched enough medical movies to know what that was and that the survival rate outside of a hospital was between 2 and 25.

'I can't watch this.' He turned his head. The fire blazed in his eyes. His own heart was thumping against his rib cage as he struggled to regain control over his breathing. He could hear the electric shocks and the jolting of the gurney as Kate's body jerked. Flashes of _clear _and _charging _were the only words to enter his pounding skull. He shook his head over and over. Maybe if his head was hurting more than his heart. He could do something about it. But all things were seemingly useless to the deep pit in his chest. He felt an eternity soar before him before he heard the two words he wanted to hear more than life itself.

'She's back.' He turned to see McGee facing him. Gibbs leant against him, there backs turned away from what was happening.

'There are two more buses on the way. They'll take care of you.' Tony barely registered the EMT speaking to him. All he could see was the doors closing on his heart and the sirens commencing.

_Please let them survive the journey. I'll stop using women as toys, just please, please, let her get there alive. _All he needed was to be kneeling with his hands clasped together and he'd be in full on prayer mode. But all he could do was crumple to the ground and hold his head in his hands one phrase continuously repeating like a broken record in his mind.

**NCISNCIS**

The sirens had summoned themselves a crowd. Gibbs was laying on the gurney his leg out before him felling utterly hopeless. He'd just seen one of his agents, heck one of his friends flat line and he'd just stood there gawping like the moron he was. A less than gentle hand was splinting his leg. He didn't care about the pain. He'd felt worse. Much worse and now all he wanted was to get to the hospital, shout at some doctors and be beside Kate. Where he belonged. Where they all belonged. Two gurneys to his left an edgy McGee sat his arm bandaged and his head plastered his feet swinging through the air. He caught Gibbs eyes and felt afraid. He saw fear in those eyes. Those eyes normally unreadable to him. Yes. Special Agent Timothy McGee was scared for them all. For if Gibbs was showing emotion. The apocalypse had come. That, he was sure of.

**NCISNCIS**

The ER doors crashed against the walls as an army of doctors and nurses stampeded through the ER and into Trauma 1.

'32 year old female. Shrapnel injuries, Was in VF upon arrival, multiple lacerations, severe head injuries, possible fractured sternum, punctured lung and multiple rib fractures.' The EMT continued to rattle of stats as they turned the gurney.

'Alright. This one needs all the help we can give her.'

**NCISNCIS**

Tony lay in the back of the ambulance his head wrapped up and his thoughts wrapped up even further. Beside him McGee sat his head bowed, clutching his arm wincing as the ambulance jolts from side to side.

'ETA 2 minutes.' Tony winced as the man shouted. Every sound screamed through his ears and further aggravated his already aching head. And sure enough seconds later Tony was staring at a nurse. Who was beautiful by most men's standards. But today he couldn't care less. He allowed himself to be poked and prodded all the way to the exam room. He offered no resistance as the IV was hooked up to his arm. He was dead inside; no medical test could show that.

'Mr. DiNozzo.' Tony looked up his eyes dull. A woman in a long white coat looked at him closely.

'Yes, ma'am.'

'You have a severe concussion; we'll have to keep you in overnight for observation.' Tony nodded then wished he hadn't it seemed his pain meds were yet to kick in.

'I wasn't planning to leave.'

'Excuse me sir?'

'Forget it. Can you tell me about a patient? She's a friend of mine. Special Agent Kate Todd. Was bought in just before me and the other two guys.

'Sir, I'm afraid I can't disclose that information to anyone other than next of kin.

'I'm her emergency contact.' Tony's voice rose slightly.

'Oh. I'm one of the interns on her case then sir…' She paused.

'And…' Tony prompted with a slight wave of the hand.

'She's just gone into surgery. There not sure she's going to survive the surgery. Let alone the night. I'm sorry.'

**A/N**: Dum, Dum DUMMMM. I wonder. To kill or not to kill. Ahh, well that is the question. I shall say thanks now to **Maelace, Miniola, CalleighDelko, Shirik, 23surferchic, beckster166 **and **Lizlove. **I thank you all once again and Review people Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
A/N: Hello there and welcome to my inner thoughts. The thought on my mind at the moment is that if anyone knows any sites I can get season 1&2 clips of NCIS and Without a Trace then I would very much love to know!! I can't find any anywhere!

I feel you are bored now so I shall update. Remember people. The currency in my world is a review. So feel free to pay up!

Chapter 9

Tony sank into his pillows his tears silently leaking down his cheeks. The intern stood awkwardly at the foot of his bed. She never liked it when people got upset. It was part of her nature. But this was a fully grown government agent who carried a gun, and he was crying. This was something new to her. And she had no idea what she should do. Instead she replaced the chart and walked silently out of the room. She hoped the next time she came it would be with better news.

His pillow was stained and his eyes were sore, his head was pounding, and he didn't care all he wanted was for Kate to be safe and in his arms. Where he could protect her. If only he'd done that before. DAMN! He punched his bed over and over his fist pounding at the mattress. It wasn't until a firm hand wrapped itself around his fist did he stop. He looked up and found Gibbs sitting beside him. His leg in a cast and his face set like stone.  
'DiNozzo.'  
'Yes Boss?' He mumbled meekly.  
'Don't blame yourself.' Tony looked at him and shook his head, ignoring the alarm bells of pain as he did so.  
'Boss I should've protected her.' He rubbed his head and mumbled.  
'They don't think she's going to make it through surgery.'  
'It's Kate, Tony when have you ever known her to do anything anyone's said?' Tony allowed himself a brief smile.  
'Where's Tim….' Tony paused realising what he'd said, he couldn't be bothered to correct himself, not today anyway.  
'There prepping him for surgery.' Tony's eyes widened.  
'Why. What's wrong with him? Is he alright. I can't have two friends dying on the same day. Gibbs…..' He stopped his ramblings in order for Gibbs to give him an answer.  
'He's getting pins in his arm. Abby's on her way here by the way.'  
'I thought she'd be here by now.'  
'Tony she's probably breaking every speed limit she can in a hearse.' He nodded.

He really hoped Kate didn't die. Not just for his sakes. But for all them.

NCISNCIS

'Caitlin Todd, Jethro Gibbs, sorry Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Timothy McGee and Anthony DiNozzo.' Abby breathed in deeply to regain her breath, she was hopping from foot to foot her hippo in hands and her face a sea of worry.  
'Ma'am, can I see some form of ID?' Abby's face went pale, paler than she had been before, and much much paler than normal.  
'Abby Scutio, Anthony DiNozzo's Emergency contact. She paused for a thought, 'And I'm sorta Gibbs' daughter, Tony and Kate's sister and Tim's girlfriend.' She voiced her thought subconsciously her all black appearance still startling the nurses walking past.  
'Erm…. Yes ma'am follow me, I'll take you to them.' Abby stumbled slightly as she turned on her platform type heel.  
'Would you mind telling me about their…you know conditions?' Abby whispered.  
'Ma'am…Why are you whispering?' The nurse spoke loudly, counteracting Abby's good intentions.  
'It's rude to disturb the sick and dying. There not dying are they?' Abby asked her eyes honing in on the nurse who was a good 2 feet smaller than her.  
'Miss…All I can tell you is that two of your….erm….family. Are in surgery. You'd have to ask one of the doctors for a better eval.' Abby's eyes widened. Who…Who…WHO GODAMMIT! She screamed In her mind louder than she thought possible.  
'Wait here. I'll tell them you've arrived.' Abby sat on the hard plastic chair in the corridor her eyes darting toward the sick people surrounding her. Hoping her friends would be alright.

NCISNCIS

Tony's tears had dried into a stain on his pillow. He didn't care he was exhausted physically and emotionally. If he thought sleep could erase the hole burning through his heart he'd sleep. He'd sleep til the end of the earth. But it wouldn't go away. It just lingered as an aura around him and Gibbs who'd taken to silently sitting lost in thought. A knock on the door alerted them both.  
'Sirs. There's a Miss Sciuto here to see you?' A small nurse pointed behind her where they could see Abby sitting her knees tight to her chest her head hung low. All but her eyes active.  
'Send her in.' Gibbs said gruffly. They were left in silence for a few moments before Abby rushed in. She gasped as she saw them. Gibbs in a hip to Ankle cast and Tony hooked up to drips sent her into a spin.  
'My God guys.' She gasped hugging Bert the Hippo tighter and allowed a loud burst of air to be released.  
'Come here Abs.' Gibbs held out his arms. She scurried over and held him close. A few tears spilled down her cheeks.  
'What about Tim and Kate?' She asked expectantly of Gibbs.  
'McGee's getting pins in his arms.' Abby gasped before allowing him to continue. 'and Kate….Is in a very bad way.' He couldn't find any other words for it.

He'd failed them all. He'd let them all come to harms way. And that he couldn't deal with. So instead he allowed the room to fall into a tense state, no-one moving, no-one speaking just the odd sob from Abby every few minutes and it wasn't til a doctor came in did anyone look up.  
'Are you here with Caitlin Todd?' They nodded.  
'Well. I have to inform you……'

A/N: Couldn't resist. How do you think it should continue…….  
I take this opportunity to thank artificiallysweet for great betaing, Maelace, NothingButTate, Miniola,shirik Thanks for reviewing!!!! I love you all!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Just read the other chapters

**A/N: **So sorry this took sooo long to write. There isn't much of an excuse so I apologise. And take this opportunity to appeal to your better nature and plead for your help with Ziva's chapter in Psychiatric Help. So if you would like to see the story continue please send a review or PM with ideas. So onward with this greatly overdue story.

**Chapter 10**

Abby tensed up in her chair. Her arms sat rigid on her lap and her head hanging limply above them.

'I'm here to inform you that Miss Todd has made it out of surgery alive.' She paused whether for effect or what it only eased some of the tension in the room.

'Her injuries were extensive. She needed resuscitation twice in theatre. Her pelvis and her sternum were broken as was her right ulna and humerus. From what I understand her…' The nurse paused and flicked open the clipboard she was holding.

'6 of her ribs were broken and she has suffered a severe concussion.' Gibbs felt his draw drop. He couldn't believe this was happening. Too a member of his own team. And the fact that Kate was alive was more than he expected having listened to the lengthy list of her injuries.

'The next 48 hours are critical if she is too survive. Right now she is in ICU. I can permit 2 visitors. That is if you are her relatives. She looked sceptically at them all. The man in the bed was clutching his bed sheets so hard his knuckles were turning white. Much like the older man standing beside him. Tony's throat went dry. It felt like it was closing up. Refusing too let him breath. He coughed and tried to speak.

'I want to see her.' He stated hoarsely. There was no way he was going to let kate go through any of this alone. He didn't care if it killed him. Tony DiNozzo was going to see her tonight. And no was not an answer he was accepting.

'Mr DiNozzo. You really should stay put.' The nurse warned tentatively.

'Nurse. I'm fine. Kate is my…..cousin. And I'm going to see her right now.' He eased himself out of bed. And winced as a wave of dizziness overwhelmed him.

'Tony.' Abby grabbed his arm to steady him.

'Let's go Abs.' He groaned. He was stiff and bruised all over and moving was hurting but he couldn't really care right now. She was waiting for him.

The nurse watched as the three agent struggled down the corridor. She just hoped they were prepared for what they'd see when they entered the room. It wasn't a pretty sight. But from what she could tell these people didn't give up easily…In fact it wasn't even an option.

The steady beeping of the heart monitor could be heard from the corridor. It seemed as if it was echoing throughout the room and spilling into the hallway.

'You ready?' Gibbs asked what was left of his team. The last time he heard anything about McGee was when they took him up to surgery in the ER. From then on all was a mystery to everyone.

'As I'll ever be boss.' Tony smiled slightly. It relaxed him if anything. Just not nearly as much as he needed. The slid the door open with just enough room

to squeeze through.

'God.' Abby let out a small cry and ran over to the bed. The pale and bruised women that lay there hardly looked like the women they knew. The large ventilator tube mingled with all the other wires and machinery. But to Tony the artificial moving of her heavily bandaged chest did little to soothe him. It wasn't her breath. It was a machines. It wasn't real. He needed the scent, the purity that was her. Not some sterilised nonsense that came from a tank. Gibbs sank into the chair with a sigh. This was not his day. It wasn't any of there day.

And it was about to get a whole lot worse.

**AN**: Review If you love me!!! Hope that was good. Remember ideas for Ziva will get you a HUGE cyber hug.

Love and Peace

Jess xxx


End file.
